Gumiho? Bukan!
by bang.moons
Summary: Tunggu, kenapa anjingnya jadi terlihat lebih besar ya? Dan ekornya banyak sekali, oh itu bukan anjing. Tapi manusia! /"B-bukan! Bukan begitu!"/"Lalu apa? Jelmaan!"/oneshoot MEANIE. GyuWon. BxB!Yaoi


**Meanie story by. moons**

 **WARN! Bahasa berlibet, BxB, cheesy, typo, dll.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ BBY ;)**

 ** __kalo ada kesamaan cerita ini sama cerita lain itu cuma kebetulan, saya tegaskan cerita ini ada gara-gara saya liat fanart gehenna yang wonunya jadi gumiho disitu wonu cocok banget sumpah :"_**

hppy rdng~

 **Zrassssh** **h–**

Suara hujan tiba-tiba turun begitu deras. Dua orang pria berpakaian seragam kantor yang tengah mengobrol di sebuah cafe menatap keluar jendela bersamaan.

"Aneh. Padahal tadi pagi itu cerah, kenapa sekarang hujan deras?" kata si pria bermata sipit persis binatang hamster

"Perubahan cuaca tidak bisa ditebak." pria yang berbadan bongsor dihadapan si pria sipit itu menyeruput pelan kopi miliknya yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Tadi pagi aku lihat siaran berita cuaca mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan cerah." Kwon Soonyoung, pria sipit macam hamster itu tetap kekeuh pada ramalan cuaca hari ini cerah. Ya, seharusnya.

Kim Mingyu menaruh cangkir kopinya, "Hyung terlalu percaya berita cuaca ya. Sekarang itu memang lagi memasuki bulan perubahan cuaca tidak menentu."

"Nah nah nah. Itu kau tahu dari mana kalau ini bulan perubahan cuaca? Lagi pula ini bulan Mei!" jari telunjuk Soonyoung menunjuk-nunjuk tepat di depan wajah Mingyu

Mingyu menepis tangan Soonyoung, "Ck. Sudahlah lupakan."

Soonyoung kemudian memasang wajah serius. "Setahuku kalau tiba-tiba hujan deras begini, artinya Gumiho sedang menangis."

Perkataan Soonyoung tadi reflek membuat Mingyu menahan tawanya, "Pftt– Hyung sekarang kau malah percaya pada cerita legenda. Ada-ada saja, mana ada Gumiho di zaman kita."

Berdecak kesal mendengar Mingyu seperti mengejeknya, ia kan hanya mengatakan menurut apa yang ia baca dan dengar. Tahu apa dia kalau tiap harinya cuman menonton anime detektif bocah berkacamata tidak berguna untuk seusia Mingyu sekarang.

"Terserahmu lah. Kudoakan kau bertemu Gumiho dalam bentuk seseram mungkin! Dalam mimpi!" Mingyu tertawa lepas setelah Soonyoung menyumpahi dirinya akan bermimpi makhluk bernama Gumiho itu.

Mana bisa menyumpahi mimpi orang lain? Haha. Ada-ada saja.

–eHe–

Malam ini Mingyu pulang telat dari kantornya, karena pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan menumpuk dan baru selesai tadi. Sialnya lagi rekan kerja sekaligus teman saat pulangnya; Soonyoung, Seokmin pekerjaan mereka telah selesai dan pulang lebih dulu dengan alasan ada janji kencan (ini kata Soonyoung) lalu Seokmin? Ah, si kuda satu itu sudah tahu jomblo mau cepat-cepat pulang pula. _Kayak_ ada yang menunggunya saja.

Setelah turun dari bus, Mingyu harus berjalan lagi untuk menuju rumahnya. Jalanan sangat sepi, tentu ini sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Siapa yang ingin keluyuran malam-malam begini. Ya, hanya dia. Itu pun karena ia baru pulang kerja!

Sesekali Mingyu bersiul-siul pelan, menggumamkan lagu yang akhir-akhir ini tengah terngiang di pikirannya agar tidak terlalu sepi pada sunyinya malam.

"Habana oh nana.. hmm hmm mmh mm hh, Habana oh nana"

Dari kejauhan, manik mata Mingyu tak sengaja menangkap seekor anjing spesies serigala berwarna putih bersih sedang diam di pinggir jalan. Punya siapa malam-malam gini tidak dimasuki ke dalam rumah.

"Dasar manusia jaman _jigeum_ , peliharaannya di biarkan diluar begitu. Anjing malang." Mingyu sedikit mempercepat langkahnya agar lebih dekat pada posisi si anjing berada.

Tunggu, kenapa anjingnya jadi terlihat lebih besar ya? Dan ekornya banyak sekali.. sembilan. Ekornya ada sembilan.

"Masa sih mataku tiba-tiba silinder?" sebelah tangan Mingyu mengucek gusar matanya. Lalu mengerjapkan beberapa kali menyesuaikan pandangan. Namun saat benar-benar jelas, anjing tadi sudah berada tepat di hadapannya.

Oh tidak. bukan anjing. Tapi manusia! Berekor sembilan..

"A–"

"Jangan takut! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," manusia berekor itu bicara dengan nada amat lembut. Mingyu hampir menganggap dia adalah perempuan. Hei, mana ada perempuan tulen memiliki jakun.

"A-ah, tidak? Aku, tidak takut. Hanya bingung mungkin?" Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya

"Kau ingin tahu? Aku ini Gumiho." manusia berekor dihadapan Mingyu saat ini ia duga seorang lelaki cantik, memakai kemeja putih polos kebesaran sampai menutup setengah paha mulusnya (tidak pakai bawahan apapun kecuali kemejanya itu) dan sembilan ekornya mengembang.

"G-gumiho?" entah kenapa Mingyu malah jadi tergagap begini

"Ya."

Ditatapnya manusia yang mengaku jelmaan Gumiho ini dengan seksama. Ia ingat perkataan Soonyoung yang mendoakan kalau nanti dia akan bertemu Gumiho seseram mungkin. Tapi Mingyu sama sekali tidak melihat keseraman apapun dari Gumiho di hadapannya ini. Wajahnya cantik padahal dia pria, matanya indah seperti mata rubah, bibirnya kecil berwarna merah muda. Malah menurutnya dia sangat seksi apalagi dengan pakaian yang hanya menggunakan kemeja putih kebesaran. _Shit_. Pikirannya sudah kemana-mana.

"Kau tidak takut?" tanya si Gumiho cantik

"Bukankah kau bilang jangan takut tadi?"

"Oh? Iya ya.." ntah kenapa Mingyu malah mengangguk

"Baiklah. Jadi? Boleh aku ambil hatimu?" si Gumiho cantik itu menatap Mingyu dengan kedua bola matanya yang biru terang.

"A-apa?"

"Aku lapar~" dia menaruh sebelah tangannya di dada Mingyu dengan gerakan sensual lalu tangan itu turun perlahan tepat di mana bagian hati Mingyu berada.

"AAAAAAKH!–"

Mingyu melotot bangun dari tidurnya, keringat sebiji jagung lolos di pelipis.

"Sial. Doa Soonyoung terkabul. Dia benar-benar datang ke mimpiku."

–eHe–

Setelah kejadian mimpi dirinya bertemu Gumiho tadi, Mingyu buru-buru datang ke kantor untuk bertemu hyung hamsternya. Sebenarnya sih, bukan karena ingin bertemu. Tapi karena memang dia sudah kesiangan! Semua gara-gara Soonyoung yang menyumpahi dirinya bermimpi Gumiho, padahal semalam ia ingat betul awal mimpinya itu sedang liburan ke pantai.

Kini Mingyu dan Soonyoung tengah berada di kantin kantor untuk makan pada jam istirahat. Mingyu pun menceritakan kejadian mimpinya semalam.

"AHAHAHA. Jadi doaku benar-benar terjadi? Kau bermimpi bertemu Gumiho? HAHAHA."

Kalau kalian mau tahu, suara tawa Soonyoung itu unik. Membuat siapa saja menoleh sinis mendengar tawanya. Jelaslah, tertawanya Soonyoung sangat keras!

"Hyung, berhenti tertawa. Semua orang meli–"

"Ini hebat. Doa orang lebih tua selalu didengar." Soonyoung memotong ucapan Mingyu yang belum kelar

Sebelah alis Mingyu terangkat, senyum miring jahilnya mengembang. "Wah, akhirnya kau mengakui bahwa dirimu itu TUA hyung!"

lalu kali ini tawa beratnya terdengar menggema di kantin kantor. Mereka berdua jika sudah bercerita suka tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Jangan tiru kelakuan ini.

Soonyoung menatap datar Mingyu, "Jangan sampai aku menyumpahi mimpi mu lagi Gyu."

"Y-Ya hyung! Tega sekali dirimu." Mingyu gelagapan ketika Soonyoung menyangkut pautkan tentang mimpi lagi.

"Eh tapi hyung, aku sedikit penasaran dengan si Gumiho di mimpiku." ia sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan pada Soonyoung.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Soalnya dia cantik, namun aku yakin dia seorang pria. Aku heran, bukankah Gumiho itu perempuan?"

Soonyoung terdiam, tanpa berniat menjawab apapun.

"Kenapa kau diam hyung?" tanya Mingyu

"Mana kutahu. Kau cari saja di internet, bagaimana bentuk Gumiho asli." kemudian Soonyoung bangkit dari tempat duduknya

"Mau kemana hyung!?"

"Mau pesan makan. Dari tadi kita duduk tanpa memesan makanan kalau kau mau tahu." Soonyoung melengos pergi untuk memesan makanan, meninggalkan Mingyu yang hanya terkekeh bodoh.

–eHe–

Sore ini Mingyu izin pulang cepat, dengan alasan tidak enak badan. Padahal sejujurnya ia masih kepikiran mimpinya, takut-takut akan terjadi sungguhan bertemu Gumiho kalau pulang malam.

Mingyu duduk di halte bus yang tak jauh dari kantornya. Sambil menunggu bus yang datang, Mingyu mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan memainkan ponselnya. Walaupun percuma, ponselnya itu selalu sepi sekalipun rame pasti karena grup alumni SMA nya.

Mingyu mendongak, mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel. Menatap langit yang mendung dan mulai sedikit gerimis.

"Lho? Tadi bukannya panas?" gumam Mingyu

Tak lama, gerimis tadi semakin jadi. Walaupun tak begitu deras, cukup membuat cipratan dari atas atap halte mengenai dirinya. Mingyu menggerser tubuhnya agar tidak terlau pinggir sampai tubuhnya menabrak tubuh seseorang.

"Eh. Maat, maaf. Anu, saya terkena cipratan hujan makanya.."

"Hik.." Mingyu melotot mendengar isakan dari seseorang yang tak sengaja tertabrak tubuhnya.

"Loh, loh. Jangan nangis mba! Sakit banget ya kena sikut saya?" tangan Mingyu terulur menangkup pundak si korban untuk menghadapnya.

Orang itu mendongak perlahan, posisi wajah Mingyu pun sedikit menunduk agar dapat melihat wajah si korban. Saat wajahnya dan wajah si korban berhadapan, bertemu pandang. Mingyu–

"WAAA!!" melonjak kaget, melepas tangannya dari pundak orang itu. Tubuhnya pun ikut reflek menjauh,

Orang tersebut yang awalnya menangis pun terdiam, hujan kemudian berhenti, raut wajahnya bingung menatap gelagat aneh Mingyu, seakan bertanya kenapa.

"K-k-kau Gumiho!!??" gantianlah orang itu yang terkejut.

"B-bagaimana kau tahu?!"

"JADI BENAR!!?"

"B-bukan! Bukan begitu!" dia melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya sambil terus berkata bukan.

"Lalu apa? Jelmaan?!" jari telunjuk Mingyu menunjuk-nunjuk kearahnya

Terlihat orang itu seperti ragu-ragu, "Aku bukan Gumiho. Y-ya.. walau aku memiliki sedikit garis keturunan Gumiho, t-tapi aku bukan Gumiho." dirinya seraya menunduk, menatap ke bawah seolah sepatunya lebih menarik daripada ekspresi panik Mingyu.

"Sama saja kan? Kau itu Gumiho!"

"Tidak! Aku kan tidak memiliki ekor sembilan." Mingyu melirik sedikit belakang tubuh orang itu, dan benar memang tidak berekor sih. Matanya pun tidak sebiru terang seperti di mimpinya.

"Bisa saja kau menyembunyikannya, Miho." ia lipat kedua tangannya di dada

"Heh namaku Wonwoo bukan Miho!".

Mengibaskan tangannya tak percaya, "Menurutku kau itu Gumiho."

Tak lama bus jurusan arah rumahnya telah tiba, sejenak Mingyu menatap langit yang entah sejak kapan sudah berhenti hujannya dan berganti jadi cerah? Cepat sekali.

Setelah masuk, ia duduk di bangku dekat jendela. Ujung matanya melihat ke arah luar, orang tadi sudah tak ada. Apa sudah pergi?

"Kau naik bus jurusan ini?"

"HUAA!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara tepat dikupingnya membuat Mingyu terlonjak kaget bahkan bulu-bulu halus di lehernya mungkin ikut terkejut. Jika diingat hari ini sudah sebanyak tiga kali dia berteriak.

"Oh? Terkejut ya? Maaf." si Gumiho yang mengaku-ngaku bernama Wonwoo itu ternyata naik bus sama dengan Mingyu. Dan sialnya lagi dia duduk di bangku samping kanannya.

Mingyu menggerser tubuhnya sampai mentok pada dinding bus, sebelah tangannya mencengkram erat pegangan pada jendela bus. Dalam hatinya terus bergumam,

 _Hatiku pait, hatiku pait, hatiku pait.._

Sesampainya di halte tujuan, Mingyu turun lebih dulu. Karena mungkin rumah si Gumiho itu lebih jauh darinya.

Walaupun belum malam, sore ini Mingyu merasa seperti _dejavu_. Ia berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil menggumamkan lagu favoritnya. Kenapa rasanya sepi ya? Hanya ada tukang sampah komplek di ujung sana.

"Mujareul nulleosseugo, irijeori budityo apado, gwansimdo eomneun neon yeppeugo cham nappeuda.."

" _Geurae_.."

Langkah Mingyu kemudian terhenti. Siapa yang berani ikut-ikutan nimbrung di acara nyanyinya?

Mingyu kemudian menoleh kebelakang, dan benar saja. Si Wonwoo sudah berdiri berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Kau mengikutiku?.." tanya Mingyu penuh selidik dan takut tentu saja.

Wonwoo menggeleng,

"Rumahmu di sini?.." tanya Mingyu lagi

Wonwoo kembali menggeleng,

Oke. Apa sebaiknya ia lari sekarang? Baiklah.

 ** _Wussshh–_**

Mingyu dengan gerakan secepat kilat langsung berlari tiba-tiba, sekuat tenaga tanpa berniat menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun. Akhirnya pagar rumahnya pun sudah nampak terlihat, ia pelankan larinya.

"Hosh.. hosh.. pasti dia mau memakan hatiku," baru ingin membuka pintu pagarnya, lagi-lagi sebuah suara yang sudah lumayan ia hafal terdengar kembali.

"Hahh.. kenapa kau lari? Apa ada anjing besar..?" katanya putus-putus akibat berlari tadi.

"Kau benar mengikutiku kan!?" tuduh Mingyu

Wonwoo menggeleng lagi, "Tidak kok."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Rumahku itu." tangan Wonwoo menunjuk ke arah rumah berpagar cet biru langit disamping rumahnya

"Tadi katamu rumahmu bukan di sini!".

"Memang bukan di sini. Tapi di situ," Wonwoo melengos masuk ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan wajah merah padam Mingyu menahan marah yang amat sangat terlihat melebihi orang kesal.

–eHe–

Pagi telah tiba, pemuda berkulit tan itu masih bergelung dengan selimutnya. Kemarin malam sebelum pergi ke alam mimpi, Mingyu sudah berniat untuk menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan tidur. Demi apapun ia sangat lelah sama pekerjaan di kantornya akhir-akhir ini. Di tambah lagi bertemu manusia jelmaan Gumiho. Astaga, semoga itu hanya khayalannya karena kelelahan kemarin.

 **Tok tok.**

"Mingyu! Bangun. Sarapan dulu di bawah." oh tidak, itu suara merdu wanita tercintanya. Kalau sudah dibangunkan begini pastilah acara tidur sehariannya tak jadi.

Mingyu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan pergi membuka pintu kamar

"Ming–"

"Iya bu, aku bangun.." suara serak khas orang bangun tidur memotong panggilan merdu sang ibunda.

"Bagus. Kau turunlah dulu, ibu mau ambil baju kotormu untuk di laundry." Mingyu mengangguk paham, sebelum berjalan menuruni tangga dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Oi Mingyu."

 ** _Sret._**

Oh _shiteu._ Kalau bukan karena reflek, mungkin ia sudah menggelinding jatuh pada anak tangga ke empat terakhir.

Mata Mingyu yang semula tertutup langsung melotot. Sadar, pemilik suara tadi adalah suara si Gumiho!

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini!? Pasti kau menembus dari tembok rumahku kan?! Atau masuk dari lubang kunci pintu?!" Mingyu mengeluarkan kata-kata tuduhan (tak masuk akal) dengan nada tinggi. Wonwoo hanya diam, menatap bingung Mingyu.

"Mana bisa aku melakukan itu.." ucap Wonwoo pelan

Tak lama ibunya datang dari atas tangga sambil membawa sekeranjang baju kotor Mingyu.

"Mingyu, dia itu Wonwoo–"

"Tahu kok." sahut Mingyu

"Dengar dulu! Jadi Wonwoo itu tetangga baru kita di sebelah. Hebat lho, di usianya masih muda sudah berani tinggal sendiri. Memangnya kamu, baju kotor aja masih diambilin ibu."

Nah kan, kenapa ibunya malah membangga-banggakan si Gumiho licik ini?

"Ibu tidak tahu saja, dia ini–"

Belum sempat Mingyu menjelaskan, Wonwoo lebih dulu memotong ucapannya.

"Ah, aku kekasihnya Mingyu, bu." ujar Wonwoo sepihak

"Wah, benarkah? Ternyata tetangga sebelah ini kekasihnya Mingyu toh. Kenapa mau sama Mingyu, nak?" ucap ibunya pada Wonwoo

"Ibu!" Mingyu berteriak jengkel karena ucapan sang ibu.

"Hahaha. Ibu pergi keluar dulu ya, mau ke laundry." sesudah ibunya benar-benar pergi keluar. Mingyu kemudian menatap tajam pemuda manis didepannya.

"Kenapa kau–"

"Maaf.. tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang identitas ku. Hanya kau yang tahu untuk saat ini," Wonwoo memasang wajah memelas pada Mingyu, membuat siapapun pasti tidak tega melihatnya.

"Apasih? Memang apa peduliku–"

"Kumohon.." bersamaan dengan suara Wonwoo yang mulai serak ingin menangis, terdengar bunyi gemuruh langit dari luar layaknya ingin hujan deras.

Segera Mingyu membekap mulut Wonwoo, dan berbisik tepat depan wajahnya.

"Kau bilang kau Gumiho kan?"

"Hu-hmphn!"

"Iya-iya maksudku hanya memiliki garis keturunan Gumiho. Tapi apa ketika kau menangis hujan akan turun?" ucap Mingyu yang masih bicara tepat di depan wajah Wonwoo –kalau bukan karena tangannya yang membekap mulut Wonwoo, mungkin Mingyu sudah mengecup bibir si Gumiho

"Hu-ump." kepalanya menggangguk

"Tapi bukankah Gumiho itu perempuan? Kenapa kau pria?" Mingyu terus melontarkan pertanyaan yang bikin penasaran sejak ia bertemu Wonwoo di mimpinya.

"Hmpp–umhp hmpp ph–"

"Kau bicara apasih?"

 **Plak.** Di geplaklah belakang kepala Mingyu oleh tangan Wonwoo yang bebas, agar bekapan di mulutnya terlepas.

"Aduh, sakit _tau_." ia usap kepalanya yang di geplak barusan setelah melepas bekapan pada mulut Wonwoo

"Kau tidak pernah baca legenda Gumiho ya? Aku ini cuman memiliki garis keturunannya saja. Karena dulu nenek buyutku itu sejenis Gumiho. Namun telah menjadi manusia seutuhnya tapi konon katanya walau sudah jadi manusia akan ada garis keturunan Gumiho selanjutnya pada anak atau cucu cicitnya nanti. Nah, ternyata garis keturunan itu menurun padaku." Wonwoo menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa seperti Gumiho

"Lalu.. apa kau makan hati?" tanya Mingyu datar, menutupi ketakutannya akan Gumiho pemakan hati.

"Iya." Mingyu melotot

"Apalagi belinya di nek Yuri. Enak banget." Wonwoo membayangkan betapa enaknya hati buatan nek Yuri depan komplek.

"Tunggu. Hati apa yang kau maksud?"

"Hati ampela!" jawab Wonwoo antusias

Mingyu menghela nafasnya lega, baguslah kalau si Wonwoo itu benar-benar bukan Gumiho asli. Hatinya aman sekarang.

"Baiklah. Aku akan jaga rahasiamu. Bukan karena aku kasihan padamu ya! Aku ini baik tahu," Mingyu membuang muka ke samping, tak mau dilihat oleh Wonwoo. Karena pasti wajahnya kini merah padam bagai _Tuan crab_ rebus. Memalukan.

Diam-diam senyum Wonwoo merekah, melihat reaksi malu-malu Mingyu. "Ayo bergegas, mumpung masih pagi kita olahraga keluar." ucapnya

"Malas. Kau saja sendiri sana." tolak Mingyu mentah-mentah. Kemudian Wonwoo memasang wajah memelas kembali pada Mingyu, kali ini bahkan bagaikan anak kucing yang belum diberi makan.

"Aish, iya-iya!" tak tahan dengan wajah melas Wonwoo, akhirnya ia setuju untuk berolahraga. Daripada nanti malah bablas menyerang anak kucing tak bersalah, bisa berabe.

–xXx–

Hari-hari selanjutnya Wonwoo terus datang mengunjungi rumah Mingyu, sekedar mampir ingin mengajaknya pergi olahraga padahal sudah jelas kalau pagi jadwal Mingyu ke kantor (kecuali hari libur) dan justru si jelmaan Gumiho itu kekeuh selalu datang, seperti hari ini.

"Mingyu-ya! Bagaimana kalau olahraga sekarang?" tanya Wonwoo antusias

"Tidak bisa. Kau tidak lihat aku pakai seragam kantor? Minggir. Aku telat nih." balas Mingyu acuh

Esoknya,

"Gyu-ya, bisa kita pergi olahraga sekarang?"

"Tidak bisa. Kerjaan numpuk, pergilah sendiri."

Esoknya lagi,

"Kalau sekarang gimana?".

"Tidak. Aku sedang ada meeting."

Lagi,

"Hari ini masih tidak bisa ya?" tanya Wonwoo yang kali ini dengan senyum lesu

".. aku masih harus pergi ke kantor." jawab Mingyu hati-hati, takut kalau si Gumiho jadi sedih. Walau Mingyu tak begitu yakin dia tidak akan sedih.

Hari itu, Kim Mingyu yang biasanya teriak-teriak macam _Tarzan_ saat bekerja menjadi Kim Mingyu yang pendiam. Entah kenapa ia jadi tidak fokus dalam kerjaannya di kantor. Bahkan Soonyoung yang meminta berkas laporan padanya saja tidak ia tanggapi. Di kepalanya terus dikelilingi wajah sendu Wonwoo pagi tadi. Mengingat senyumnya tidak secerah waktu pertama dia datang ke rumahnya.

"..gyu? Kim Mingyu!" panggil seseorang berkali-kali.

"O-oh, ya? Ada apa?" sahut Mingyu saat sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ck, kau yang ada apa. Sedari tadi tatapanmu kosong. Kau sedang tidak enak badan?" tanya Soonyoung prihatin dengan kondisi wajah Mingyu yang amat kusut.

"Ya, begitulah." jawab Mingyu seadanya

"Pulanglah duluan, nanti biar sisa pekerjaanmu aku yang selesaikan." ujar Soonyoung

Mingyu menatap Soonyoung berbinar-binar, "Benarkah hyung?"

"Ya. Sana pulang. Sebelum aku berubah–"

Belum sempat Soonyoung berucap, justru Mingyu langsung melesat pergi. Tak lupa meneriaki kata terimakasih padanya,

"Pasti masalah pacar. Hah, jadi keinget jaman pas pdkt sama uji dulu.."

–xXx–

Mingyu berlari tergesa-gesa setelah turun dari bus, tanpa menggumamkan lagu favorit, tanpa peduli dengan jalannya yang sepi, yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanya satu. Ia harus bertemu Wonwoo.

Kepalanya mendongak sekali melihat langit yang gelap seperti ingin turun hujan. Kalau boleh ia tebak, entah mungkin perasaan Mingyu saja atau memang saat ini dia tengah sedih, yang jelas setiap kali langit mendung pikirannya tertuju pada si Gumiho.

Mingyu membuka pintu pagar rumah Wonwoo terburu-buru sampai ia biarkan tidak tertutup kembali.

 **Tok tok tok.**

Diketuknya pintu rumah Wonwoo tak sabaran,

Ketika ingin mengetuk lagi, pintu tersebut terbuka. Berdirilah sesosok orang yang memenuhi pikirkan Mingyu sejak tadi.

"Mingyu..?" ingin rasanya Wonwoo memeluk tubuh orang itu sambil melompat-lompat saking senangnya melihat yang di depan rumah ia kini adalah Mingyu. Namun tidak mungkin Wonwoo melakukan itu, bisa-bisa Mingyu marah besar padanya.

"Mingyu ada ap–"

"Bisa kita pergi olahraga sekarang?" tanya Mingyu persis saat Wonwoo mengajaknya pergi olahraga setiap pagi.

"Pfft– mana ada orang olahraga di sore hari."

"Ada."

"Tapi ini sudah hampir malam,"

"Gak masalah, anggap saja sebagai kencan. Ayo pergi." sebelah tangan Mingyu terulur menggenggam tangan Wonwoo

"K-kencan? Itu kan–".

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku adalah kekasihmu kan? Yasudah ayo kita pergi kencan, pengganti waktu pergi olahraga." jelas Mingyu

Kini mereka berdua tengah berjalan beriringan, dengan posisi tangan besar Mingyu menggenggam erat tangan Wonwoo yang notabennya lebih kecil sangat pas di genggaman Mingyu.

"Kenapa jalan kaki?" tanya Wonwoo

"Apanya?"

"Kencan. Katamu ini kencan, kok jalan kaki?"

"Kan sudah kubilang anggap saja pengganti pergi olahraga." Mingyu terkekeh setelahnya

"Aish dasar."

Mingyu menatap langit di atas, sedikit lebih cerah. Tidak gelap seperti tadi. Syukurlah, karena ia pun merasa hatinya sudah tidak mendung lagi.

Setelah lumayan jauh berjalan, mereka sampai di taman yang memang letaknya tak jauh dari komplek rumah mereka dan tamannya pun lumayan bagus –bagus, karena sedang sepi hehe.

Wonwoo sedikit berlari meninggalkan Mingyu menuju bangku taman, kemudian ia duduk –dibawahnya, menyebabkan pantatnya bertemu langsung dengan tanah yang ditumbuhi rumput-rumput liar.

"Heh, kenapa malah duduk di bawah?!" ujar Mingyu saat melihat kelakuan Wonwoo.

"Ini lucu, pantatmu akan bergesekan sama rumput–" sebelah tangan Wonwoo diangkat tiba-tiba oleh Mingyu, menitahnya untuk duduk di bangku.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Mingyu mulai membuka suara dengan bertanya pada Wonwoo.

"Itu kau sudah bertanya.."

"Bukan yang itu, tapi.. apa yang kau rasakan ketika bersamaku?" Mingyu mencoba menatap Wonwoo serius namun yang ditatap tengah asik mendongak, menatap binar bintang-bintang yang mulai muncul karena hari mulai malam.

"Rasanya hebat." jawabnya yakin.

Mingyu menautkan alisnya bingung, sebelum Wonwoo kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku seperti memiliki teman baru. Oh atau bahkan sepertinya kau teman pertamaku. Sedari dulu aku lebih suka menyendiri ketimbang berteman tak jelas seperti orang lain lakukan,"

"Dan pertama kali kau menyebutku Gumiho jelas aku terkejut, bagaimana bisa kau tau identitas ku yang sudah lama aku lupa. Karena garis keturunan Gumiho lah yang membuat aku sedikit takut berinteraksi sosial." Wonwoo tersenyum tipis diakhir kalimatnya.

"Jadi, kau menganggap aku.. teman?"

"Ya, teman super."

"Kalau aku ingin lebih,"

"Uhm, teman super duper."

Mingyu memasang wajah jengkelnya sebentar, lalu kembali memasang wajah tampan(menurut)nya.

"Oke. Maksudku, kau mau jadi kekasihku sungguhan?".

"Mau"

What– segampang dan semudah itukah dia menjawab **iya**?! Terus kenapa pula Mingyu harus capek-capek pasang wajah tampan (ini antisipasi kalau nantinya ditolak, jadi tidak malu-maluin banget) lalu ini, Wonwoo dengan cepatnya menjawab iya.

"Wonwoo kau.."

"Mau makan. Lapar. Kau lapar gak?" Wonwoo memegangi perutnya yang sudah berbunyi minta diisi.

"Gumiho, kau tidak mendengar pernyataan–"

"Dengar. _Kan_ aku bilang mau."

"Mau apa?"

"Mau jadi kekasihmu dan sekarang aku mau makan, lapar.." balas Wonwoo sedikit melambatkan nada bicaranya.

"Miho ken–"

"Aku bukan Gumiho! Aku Wonwoo."

"Iya-iya maaf."

"Tadi mau tanya kenapa kan? Seperti kataku sebelumnya ketika bersamamu itu rasanya hebat. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran ingin terus mengusikmu setiap pagi, walau berakhir kau yang terus bilang tidak bisa. Jangan kira aku ini tidak mengerti hal-hal berbau cinta, aku hanya mau kau yang mulai.." Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, wajahnya sangat konyol saat malu -ia tahu pasti. Dan ia tak ingin Mingyu melihat ekspresi konyolnya itu.

Mingyu menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo menggunakan tangan besarnya, dihadapkannya wajah sang Gumiho untuk menatap dirinya lebih dekat.

"Kukira kau terlalu polos mengetahui hal seperti itu, dan hei, wajahmu cantik juga kalau dilihat dari dekat begini." Mingyu tersenyum lebar hingga gigi taringnya terlihat, manis.

"Gak usah membual."

"Nggak kok, serius. Apalagi kalau lagi senyum, cantiknya nambah."

"Basi ah."

"Kalo ini pasti nggak akan basi,"

Segera Mingyu mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Wonwoo, satu kecupan lolos menyebabkan wajah Wonwoo memerah sampai kuping. Hanya sebuah kecupan, tidak lebih –tapi cukup buat perasaan mereka berdua meledak-ledak lucu bagai kembang api tahun baru.

Entah esok apa yang akan ia katakan pada Soonyoung nanti, yang jelas kalau bukan karena si hamster tua itu menyumpahinya mungkin ia tidak akan bertemu dengan si Gumiho cantik ini eh- jangan katakan padanya barusan Mingyu bilang dia Gumiho cantik.

 _Terimakasih hamster tua hehe_ batin Mingyu.

Di lain tempat, Soonyoung sedang menyeruput kopinya tiba-tiba saja bersin tanpa sebab. Tentu membuat air kopi yang sudah didalam mulutnya menyebur keluar tepat mengenai wajah seseorang.

"Kita putus." Seseorang yang diketahui kekasih Soonyoung bernama Jihoon itu bangkit dari duduknya lalu pergi gitu aja ninggalin Soonyoung.

"Ujiiii!! Maafin ochi, ochi gak sengaja!!"

 **Epilogeu**

"Ngomong-ngomong pas kita bertemu di halte, saat itu kau sedang nangis kan? Apa yang terjadi?".

"Oh itu, aku cuman gak nyangka sidang skripsiku cepat selesai dari yang kuduga. Jadi tinggal tunggu wisuda,"

"Wah, boleh dong habis kau wisuda kita nikah."

"Nggak."

"Yaudah deh, kalau 'itu' dulu gimana?"

"NGGAK!!"

 **END.**

 _Sebenernya ini dibuat dari lama tapi baru dipub sekarang wkwk. Gak jelas kan ceritanya :v_ – _Gpp lah yang penting nambah-nambahin ff meani_ _e hehe._

 _Review nya silahkan, kritik dan saran saya terima._

 _Terimakasih sudah mau baca._


End file.
